Valentine's Day Confessions
by Pyreite
Summary: It's that time of year again, Feb 14th, and Sesshoumaru has something to confess to Kagome.  Inspired by Skye's Bi-weekly Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge.  Prompt: Keepsake, and DarkAngel048's prompt: Valentine's Day.  Sess/Kag, Modern time A/U.  COMPLETE.


_**Valentine's Day Confessions by Pyreite**_

For Skye's Bi-Weekly Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge, and the universal celebration of 'Love' called Valentine's Day.

**Prompt:** Keepsake

**Warning:** _Reader Beware!_ _This story is super-fluffy! It's full of cavity inducing sugary Sess/Kag sweetness!_

_**Valentine's Day Confessions**_

It was that time of year again. February 14th was the day when people of all ages confessed their love to that special someone. Kagome didn't care for the holiday. It was an infamous Western tradition. Her friends adored Valentine's Day, but she didn't.

"Come on Kagome! Smile! You have a load of presents for Saint Valentine's Day!" enthused Eri. The Miko was an undergraduate university student, and she shared the hostel with her buoyant and bubbly friends. Eri wasn't much better than Yuka, and Ayumi. The trio were affectionately dubbed the terrible Musketeers of Trouble. Kagome abhorred the annual Valentine's Day special, because she always got teased for not having a boyfriend to share it with.

She preferred to be single. It was less complicated, less stressful, and a lot simpler than gushing over some dorky pimple-faced voyeur unworthy of her time and devotion. Kagome knew what she wanted in a man. The boys Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi often tried to foist on her were more interested in the colour of her underwear than in her personality. Poor Kagome had been saddled with one pervert that had asked her if she wore a g-string or granny pants.

He hadn't lasted past the first five minutes of their scheduled Valentines date. Stuff the kiss goodnight. Kagome had broken his nose, and dislocated his jaw. He hadn't asked her out on date number two. The hot but scarily tyrannical Higurashi woman had intimidated the guy.

She also had one other annoyingly persistent admirer. He was getting more flamboyant too.

"See Kagome! These are from '_You Know Who'_!" whistled Yuka.

Eri shrieked excitedly and snatched the bulging burlap sack from the second troubling Musketeer. She upended the bag, and a deluge of gaudy pink envelopes, shiny heart-shaped boxes and fluffy red teddy bears tumbled onto the floor. Kagome frowned when Eri started to paw through the bounty, picking up envelopes and giggling as she read the names out loud. "To my darling Cricket. Oh! He's so carrying a torch for you Kagome!" gushed Eri. She might have been ecstatic about her friend's good fortune, but Kagome didn't appreciate being the centre of this guy's universe.

"He's an idiot!" snapped the irritable Miko. She threw a pillow at Eri when her friend pursed her lips and made wet, sloppy kissing sounds. "Cut it out Eri!" she growled, irritated by her friend's teasing. Yuka slapped two hands to her cheeks and made fishy-kissy faces. Ayumi paused on the threshold and grinned smugly.

Kagome froze, blue eyes wide. She stared at the bundle of glossy silver balloons in her friend's hands. The appallingly glittery monstrosities bobbed and wove in the air like buoys in water. A gigantic floating teddy bear hovered under the ceiling. The words '_I love you' _were plastered inside the huge red heart on its round chest. "Oh no! He didn't!" she cried, horrified by the guy's cheesy choice in gifts.

He hadn't learned a damned thing.

She wasn't interested.

Period.

"He did", affirmed Ayumi as she cockily waltzed into the room. Kagome gaped at the bundle of balloons in the shape of more teddy bears, hearts, and flowers that bobbled along behind her. Ayumi was eclipsed by the enormous cloud of shiny, silver balloons that were painted in the favourite colours of her most relentless admirer. Red, white, yellow, and blue signified one person in particular. Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Speak of the sexy devil himself", prompted Ayumi. Yuka took her cue, and set both of her pinkie fingers into the corners of her mouth. Kagome knew what was coming next. She slapped her hands over her ears. Eri laughed giddily and followed suit. Ayumi did too.

Yuka let loose a piercing whistle. Kagome felt her eardrums throb painfully. "Yuka!" she chastised, irritable with one of her dearest friends. She had known Yuka since high school along with Eri, and Ayumi. The Musketeers of Trouble never failed to exasperate her.

Sesshoumaru strode into the room, dressed in traditional ivory robes and pants. He sported a steel breastplate equipped with a spiny-shoulder guard. He had two swords sheathed at his hip, and a downy white pelt over his right shoulder. He was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's vision of masculine irresistibility. He was radiant, showy, and beautiful.

He glowed like a beacon of majestic romanticism. Kagome buried her face in her hands. She groaned. This guy wouldn't take '_No_' for an answer. He was dogged to the point of obsession.

"He comes when he's called Kagome", cheered Yuka. Eri beamed and batted her eyelids at the spiffy example of male delectability. He was gorgeous from head to toe. Ayumi pouted when the Taiyoukai strode across the room. He ignored her, and the other two members of her troublesome trio.

"Kagome is so lucky!" whined Eri when the handsome Taisho heir bravely laced his fingers through their mutual friend's hair. The renowned Sunset Shrine Miko's reaction was instantaneous. Kagome took immediate offence to the inuyoukai's presumptuousness. Her hand reared back. Eri winced at the sharp whip-like crack of Kagome's palm on Sesshoumaru's magenta-striped cheek.

"I guess he likes it rough" Ayumi mused aloud when the Taiyoukai's head spun. The guy was Adonis personified, and he actually enjoyed getting the stuffing smacked out of him. He was grinning fit to crack his face in two when Kagome took another swing at him. "Yup. He does", affirmed Ayumi when their friend backhanded the naughty inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru's cheeks were an angry red.

"He is such a masochist", reasoned Yuka. She glanced to her fellow Musketeers, and shared their unified nod of agreement. "Uh oh. I guess his pitch didn't go over too well", hissed Yuka when Kagome opened her mouth and started to yell. Eri, and Ayumi joined the third Musketeer in the corner of the room. The Taiyoukai's tokens of affection were abandoned in favour of the _real_ entertainment.

"You've barged in here every single year since I started University! I can't believe it! I'm in my fourth year, and you still haven't gotten it through your thick skull! _I'm not interested_!" snarled Kagome. She was furious. This guy's stubborn streak would end today. She'd tossed the jerk out on his behind every February 14th for the past three years. He wasn't going to ruin her fourth Valentine's Day in a row.

"I have a right to court the only woman that I consider worthy of my affections!" countered Sesshoumaru. He enjoyed her fiery temper. Kagome was intelligent, clever, and had the backbone that he desired in a spouse. She alone was fit to become his mate, and to bear his future heirs. It didn't matter to him if the pups would be hanyou.

The Miko's abundant spiritual powers coupled with his own innate gifts would ensure that their offspring were formidable. Kagome gasped. Her cheeks flushed red with rage. She was startlingly lovely so cherry-cheeked and furious. Sesshoumaru appreciated her aggressiveness, and her brutal honesty. "I don't want your affections! You can shove them where the sun doesn't shine! _I've told you time and again to leave me alone_!"

The Taisho heir raised his chin. He was obstinate by nature. He refused to be cowed by this spirited little slip of a woman. She would see reason very soon. "I have shown adequate restraint! I have tried to curry your favour like a polite, and dedicated suitor!"

"_You call this restraint_!" howled Kagome. She darted to the centre of the room, and the mountain of valentines cards in a messy pile. The Miko snatched a handful of the gaudiest envelopes and read aloud. "To My Darling Kagome. I love you", she mocked in a sappy saccharine voice. Several more cards followed, and the same message was repeated umpteenth times.

Kagome tossed the cards at her ruthlessly romantic pursuer. The pieces of flimsy paper fluttered about his feet like myriad leaves, unwanted, unappreciated, and undeserved. He glowered, insulted when the object of his desires threw her hands into the air. Sesshoumaru observed how she pointed indignantly to the innumerable helium balloons floating under the ceiling. "You've buried my room in Valentine's Day gifts for the past three years! I haven't been able to see my crappy roof because it's covered in these ridiculous '_Love Parade_' balloons!"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi shared a single horrified look. Three pairs of dark eyes grew round and startled. The trio shot the esteemed Taisho heir stunned glances. "Oh my!" piped Eri. Realisation dawned upon the three of them.

Sesshoumaru Taisho hadn't been making romantic gestures every February 14th for the past three years for nothing. The indignant rage on the inuyoukai's face was plain and clear. He was genuinely in love with their precious Cricket who was currently screeching her complaints like the heartless Scrooge. "Kagome's going to ruin everything!" cautioned Yuka. Ayumi nodded frantically, aghast when their friend snatched a tack off the wall.

Kagome viciously assaulted the nearest teddy bear balloon. She stabbed it with the tack. The balloon proved more resilient then she'd expected. Several determined jabs later and it popped with a resonant bang. "_Miko_!" snarled Sesshoumaru, incensed by her tactlessness.

"Shut up! You've driven me batty for the last three years on every single Valentine's Day!" screamed Kagome, unrepentant. She didn't care if she was hurting his haughtiness's feelings. He was a lovesick jerk, and she wasn't interested in becoming the latest notch on his bedpost. Sesshoumaru Taisho was the campus heartthrob who had left a long line of broken hearts behind him. "How could you be interested in me! Look at you! You're disgustingly dazzling in every way imaginable! You're a walking wet dream!" criticized Kagome.

The irate undergrad continued her tirade. "Guys like you date bimbos in string bikinis with huge melons!" Sesshoumaru was taken aback. The notoriously irritable Kagome Higurashi thought that he was attractive. She wasn't entirely repulsed by his audacious youkai charms after all.

Eri gaped when Kagome jiggled her hands back and forth in front of her chest. "What's she doing?"

"Juggling melons", quipped Yuka, grinning from ear to ear.

Ayumi grumbled. "Aren't we going to do something?"

Eri shared a conspiratorial look with Yuka, and ripped the glossy red lid off of one of Kagome's boxes of chocolates. "No" the friends said in unison, tucking into the almond, raisin, and ginger-crunch. The pair took a seat on the edge of Kagome's bed, and chomped while they settled in to watch the fireworks. Ayumi glanced to the their mutual friend feuding with Sesshoumaru Taisho, the archetypal pretty boy. She considered the facts at hand.

Ayumi could disrupt the argument and miss out on potentially juicy gossip, or, she could join her friends and revel in a Valentine's Day break up. Kagome and Sesshoumaru weren't dating exactly, but that was a minor technicality. Ayumi shrugged her shoulders. She bounced down onto the bed beside Yuka. Ayumi dipped her hand into the box, and helped herself to a delicious white-chocolate truffle. "Oh! These are really expensive chocolates! He really splashed out on our noisy Cricket!"

"Totally. He's been bitten by more than the Valentines Flea", remarked Eri.

Yuka giggled. "I know! He's in '_Luffies_' with our Kagome! This is so romantic!"

Kagome heard their commentary. She whirled, and jabbed an indignant finger at the outraged Sesshoumaru. "He is not in love with me! This is all part of some elaborately sick joke!" she declared confidently. "He's playing mind games!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gasped.

Surely Kagome was wrong. She had to be. No guy went to the trouble of showering a girl with Valentine's Day gifts for three years and turned out to be a jerk. Sesshoumaru was serious about Kagome. Super-serious with little glittery hearts, sappy love-cards, and gigantic silver balloons.

The Three Musketeers glanced to the Taisho Heir, and wondered collectively if he would refute Kagome's claim. Sesshoumaru acted as only an inuyoukai could. The selfish Miko had trampled on his heart, accused him of being a stalker, and now she had openly disparaged his honourable reputation. "Spiteful Shrew! You dare to defame this Sesshoumaru! I have acted the gentleman despite your repeated rejections! I cannot articulate my emotions in words or poetry! I courted you in the only fashion that I knew possible! This ridiculous human holiday was worthless! You continue to be uncooperative, unfriendly, and chillier than the frozen winter wind!"

"He admitted it! Oh Kagome you can't be mad at him now! Sesshoumaru Taisho is in love with you!" cheered the helpful romanticist that was Eri.

Yuka, and Ayumi nodded in agreement. "He is in so much deeper than a little high school crush! You heard him Kagome!" offered Yuka.

Ayumi whistled and chomped on her chocolate. "Oh yeah. He's head over heels for you!"

Sesshoumaru's magenta-striped cheeks turned rosy. He tried to appear tall and intimidating. He failed miserably. Kagome glanced about her room to the myriad tokens of his affection. The piles of glistening envelopes stuffed with rose-scented Valentines cards were scattered over the carpet.

She looked to the ceiling, and twenty-one silver balloons in the shapes of garish hearts, flowers, and teddy bears floated merrily. She'd popped one already. She was actually twenty-two years old. Sesshoumaru had sent her a balloon to commemorate every birthday that she'd ever had. Kagome glanced to the hardwood wardrobe across the room.

She looked to Sesshoumaru, bit her lip, and strode to the wardrobe. She hooked her fingers into the black metal handles and wrenched the doors open. Sesshoumaru watched her reach inside. She withdrew a large plastic storage bin. He glowered when Kagome dropped it at his feet, knelt, and unclipped the black plastic lid.

Kagome's cheeks flushed cherry-pink.

"I kept some things that you gave to me", she admitted. Kagome wrenched the lid off of her box, and Sesshoumaru's golden eyes grew round. He recognized the plethora of tiny stuffed teddy bears, red, white, yellow, and blue, each brandishing a large heart in its fluffy paws. "I've always liked teddy bears, and it didn't seem right to throw them away. I'm not a fan of sparkly Valentines cards, and showy balloons", she confessed embarrassedly. Kagome averted her eyes.

She didn't have the heart to look at him.

"_Kagome_" murmured Sesshoumaru.

"You can go on with your perfect life, find yourself a girlfriend, get married, and have lots of silver-haired hanyou inu-puppies now" avowed the undergrad. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi slapped startled hands to their mouths, and made soft whimpering sounds.

"Kagome!" cried Eri.

"You can't just tell him to get lost like that! It isn't right!" protested Yuka.

"Just kiss him already!" pleaded Ayumi.

Sesshoumaru invited himself into her personal space. Kagome stiffened but she was too proud to withdraw. The Taiyoukai admired her tenacity. "I love you" he assured her. "I have since I first laid my eyes upon you Kagome. An inuyoukai can take many mates in his lifetime, but only one is our heart's truest desire".

"Shut up!" snarled the Miko. Kagome's sapphire eyes were watery now. She didn't want to hear what Sesshoumaru Taisho had to say. "Just get out of here! Go away! I don't care!" she snapped. She still stubbornly refused to meet his eye.

Sesshoumaru was closer now than he'd ever been to gaining something that he truly wanted. His next actions would determine if his future would be happy, or miserable. He had to tread carefully with his feisty Cricket. "You do care. You kept my Valentines tokens as keepsakes. There is still hope for us Kagome"; he said gently, eager to sway her. "No more lies. I am here. Come to me" he proposed, opening his arms.

"Don't offer me something that you can't give!" rebuked Kagome.

"My heart is yours. It always will be. Surely my brave Cricket is not afraid to claim what is rightfully hers?" challenged the Taisho heir. Sesshoumaru was the villain. He was dark, haughty, and the typically confident Taiyoukai Lord. His father, the esteemed Inu Taisho hadn't approved of his poor taste in the past. Sesshoumaru knew that his venerable sire would adore the spitfire that was Kagome Higurashi.

"I'm not scared of you!" growled Kagome. She was apprehensive, sure, but she wasn't frightened of this bold and conceited jerk. The Miko marched to the Taiyoukai, and looked him in the eye. "You arrogant snob! You dare to presume that I would just fall into your arms like some two-bit hussy! A Valentines Confession, a handful of expensive balloons, cards, and chocolates won't buy me!"

"And teddy bears" interceded Sesshoumaru.

Kagome blushed to the tips of her ears. "Yeah well! Teddy bears don't impress me either!"

"May I kiss you?" asked the Taisho Heir.

"No you may not!" scolded Kagome. She glared into his inu-gold eyes. Two minutes later she was still staring. Heart in her throat, the poor bewildered Cricket had never acknowledged that Sesshoumaru Taisho had the most beautiful eyes. Flecks of amber, and shades of rich sunset yellow glistened in his irises.

Yellow was her favourite colour. Kagome raised trembling fingers to the Taiyoukai's face. He sighed, thankful when her soft and silken palms curled round his cheeks. The Miko was hesitant at first. "I need you. I desire you. I love you", he reassured her.

"Shut up" whispered Kagome. "Just shut up and kiss me".

He did, and strong arms laced about her waist. Sesshoumaru nestled her snugly against him. His more bestial nature revelled in his accomplishment of persuading the elusive Kagome Higurashi to accept his fond and heartfelt affection. His youki flared, and Kagome's spiritual aura danced along with his own. The room was suddenly alive with sparks of pink pleasure, white joy, red passion, blue relief, and the vibrant yellow of unbridled happiness. Kagome moaned when the giddy Taiyoukai did that wonderful thing with his tongue.

Her three enthralled friends applauded. "Go Kagome!" whistled Eri.

Yuka punched the air. "Yeah! Tickle his tonsils girlfriend!"

Ayumi blew her nose into a handkerchief. "This is the best Saint Valentine's Day ever!"


End file.
